


What you become that is up to you

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [44]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coming Out, Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, Family Feels, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, POV Marcy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: Left to her own thoughts, Marcy had been analysing every phone call she’s had with Patrick since he’d told them he was becoming a partner in a new retail store, trying to pinpoint the moment at which the way Patrick talked about David might have changed. But she can’t.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 44
Kudos: 278





	What you become that is up to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelphinaBoswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphinaBoswell/gifts).



> Em asked for "Clint and Marcy get ready for the party after Johnny and David leave their motel room", so naturally I had to rewatch MTP for the 87,000th time at 11:30 on a Saturday night.
> 
> As always with Jukebox prompts it’s unedited, barely reread, and written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors.
> 
> Title is from Kimya Dawson.

Marcy stares at the door long after David has closed it behind him with one last awkward smile. “So,” she says finally, when she can’t bear the quiet of the room anymore. “That was David.”

She hears Clint let out a harsh breath, as though he’d been waiting for her to say something. “That was David,” he repeats.

They talked about it a little after checking in, once they were safely ensconced in their room. _Did you have any idea_ and _How could we not have known_ and _Why didn’t he tell us_ had been asked, and asked again, but they’d long trailed off into unsettled silence by the time David arrived. Left to her own thoughts, Marcy had been analysing every phone call she’s had with Patrick since he’d told them he was becoming a partner in a new retail store, trying to pinpoint the moment at which the way Patrick talked about David might have changed. But she can’t. He’s been a part of nearly every story, his name cropping up more often than Patrick’s other friends but not noticeably so. Not any more than the fact that they work together would justify, anyway.

She’d just started turning the same analysis to her conversations with David when the man himself had knocked on the door.

“It was good of him to come here,” Clint adds, and Marcy nods slowly.

“He clearly cares about Patrick a lot,” she murmurs. It didn’t escape her notice how quickly David had leapt to Patrick’s defence, even when he’d clearly come hoping to make a good impression. Nor did it escape her notice that he was on the verge of tears when he realised they weren’t... whatever he’d feared. Homophobic, she supposes.

It’s not a word she’s really had to consider in relation to herself before. It’s never been particularly relevant.

“Patrick always sounds happy, when we talk to him,” Clint says thoughtfully. “Really happy. Not like...” he trails off, but Marcy knows what he means. With Patrick and Rachel... well. Maybe she shouldn’t compare. But they would break up, and they would get back together, and sometimes it seemed to her like Patrick was happier when they were apart.

She never spoke to him about it. Not directly, anyway. She would give him a cup of tea and a sympathetic ear when they broke up, and his old bedroom as well, a couple of times, when they split while living together. But she never pried. She never asked: _Are you happy?_ or _Is this really what you want?_

She thought she was doing the right thing, waiting for Patrick to come to her. But what if he was waiting for her to ask?

A few times since Patrick moved here she’s asked if he’s seeing anyone, and each time Patrick has deflected the question. Except the last time; last time she asked, he’d been silent for a moment before finally saying _You know, Mom, Rose Apothecary is kind of my life_. She wonders if maybe he’d been trying to tell her, then, but she hadn’t heard him. Instead she’d made a comment about all work and no play, and Patrick had laughed and assured her there was plenty of the latter before launching into a story about a baseball championship.

David had been the centre of that story, she remembers suddenly; he’s subbed for Patrick’s team, and had won them the game.

With a glance at her watch, she realises they should probably start thinking about showering and getting changed if they want to get to the café on time. To a party where, based on Johnny’s blasé sharing of the information, they’ll be the only people who didn’t know before today that David and their son are in a relationship.

But that’s not important. All that matters to her is that Patrick knows that they love him. That they support him. That the only important thing to them is that he’s happy.

And by the end of the night, he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
